POR SIEMPRE
by Priscila Andrew
Summary: No importa el camino que escojas, siempre estaré apoyándote. SONGFIC


El nombre de los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenece. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento.

 **Por siempre**

— Estás listo hijo pasaremos un día agradable, el traje de montar te hace ver más grande. Albert haciendo un guiño y sonriéndole a su hijo William de cuatro años.

— De veras papi, quiero ser tan alto como tú — y lo serás estás muy alto para tu edad. Albert veía embelesado a su hijo rubio de cabellera lacia como él y los hermosos ojos verdes como su madre.

Llegaban al establo el capataz tenía listo a "rayo veloz" así lo había bautizado su hijo, un caballo negro, el pelaje brillaba con los rayos del sol.

— Arriba campeón, sostente — ¡wow! papi es impresionante, iremos rápido o lento

— Iremos despacio para disfrutar el paisaje, ya están los víveres en la cabaña también pescaremos.

— Crees que podamos ver al hijo de Poupe — si, debe andar cerca en los árboles — papi y es verdad que viajabas con ella a todos lados — sí, cuando la encontré estaba lastimada de una patita la cure tardo semanas en recuperarse, después de su recuperación no quiso irse.

— Mira papá, una ardilla será amiga de Poupe 2 — a lo mejor.

 **«** **Que el buen señor te acompañe en todos los caminos en que te encuentres** **»**

— Papi como conociste a mi mamá, sabes que es muy hermosa los niños de mi salón están enamorados de ella.

— Eh, quieres ponerme celoso — un poquito ja ja ja — si hijo tu madre es muy hermosa, la conocí en una colina el día de su cumpleaños, eso lo supe tiempo después.

— Papi ese árbol tiene un hueco será la casita de la ardilla, — no lo sabemos podría ser de otro animalito, — falta mucho para que nazca mi hermanita — si, mmm unos siete meses

— ¿Por qué hiciste mmm? — Estaba haciendo cuentas — ay, — no te asustes son aves emprendiendo su vuelo seguro se asustaron.

 **«** **Y que la luz y la felicidad te rodeen cuando estés lejos de casa** **»**

Observa como mueven sus alas, las aves caminan y saltan para buscar comida no todas las aves vuelan, las hembras son las que ponen huevos.

— Si ya me enseñaste un nido el otro día, pero estaban muy pequeños no como los que prepara Margaret.

— Hay de diferentes tamaños, los de avestruz son grandes — quiero ver uno de avestruz — no me crees que son grandes.

— Ja ja ja si te creo, solo que quiero ver uno para darme una idea — bueno planearemos unas vacaciones.

 **«** **Y que crezcas para ser orgulloso, digno y fiel** **»**

— ¿Cuándo podre andar solo en caballo? — Puedes hacerlo en el Pony que te regalo la abuela Elroy, con "rayo veloz" cuando tengas ocho años, y eso si tu madre nos da permiso.

— Le tienes mucho miedo a mamá — ja ja ja si mucho no quieres verla enojada verdad.

— No, no quiero que se enoje aunque no estaría mal hacerla rabiar un día.

— No sabes lo que dices, cuando estés casado ya te quiero ver harás lo que tu esposa diga de lo contrario te castigaran — y como te castiga mi mami — mmm bueno — ¿por qué te tocas la barbilla?

— Lo sabrás cuando tu esposa te castigue, créeme es mejor no hacerlas enojar.

 **«** **Y haz a los otros como lo habrías hecho contigo** **»**

— Quiero bañarme en el río — de acuerdo en la cabaña hay ropa y trajes de baño

— Platícame nuevamente la historia como rescataste a mi mamá, sabes me gusta escucharlo, así yo se lo contare a mi hijo.

— Eh, ya estás pensando en tener hijos tan pronto, te pusiste rojo William, ya tienes novia y no me has dicho — no papá soy un niño, aunque hay una niña que se la pasa molestándome.

— Por qué no me habías platicado de ese detalle con la niña — mmm no lo sé.

— Mmm bueno es tu amiguita, es la niña más linda del salón — si es linda y si es mi amiga.

 **«** **Ten coraje y se valiente. Y en mi corazón por siempre te mantendrás** **»**

— Tu madre se quedó dormida en el bote, por una circunstancia extraña se soltó del amarre y lo arrastro la corriente, cuando tu madre despertó ya era demasiado tarde la corriente la arrastraba directo a la cascada, me encontraba cerca del lugar estaba pescando, cuando escuche su grito y vi caer el bote, todo fue tan rápido que me lance al río, ella estaba inconsciente…

— Pero ella dice que se asustó con tu barba — ja ja ja es verdad me dijo que si era un pirata

 **«** **Por siempre joven. (Por siempre joven), por siempre joven. (Por siempre joven)** **»**

— Ya llegamos, mira quien nos viene a recibir — ¡Viento! Vientoo que lindo perrito, ja ja ja me haces cosquillas con la lengua, papá como llego hasta acá — Peter la trajo muy temprano junto con los víveres. Vamos adentro que todavía tenemos que preparar el desayuno.

— En que te ayudo papá — acomoda la mesa aquí están los platos, vasos, tenedores, que falta...

— Servilletas, tenemos visita en la ventana, Poupe 2 y Pinki ja ja ja que gracioso Poupe, Viento mueve la cola, papá tómame una foto con ellos, Pinki en la cabeza de Viento.

— Muy bien digan Whisky –Whiskyyyy, quiero ver como salimos, la pondré en mi habitación, ahora una contigo — otra vez digan Whiskyy.

 **«** **Que la buena fortuna te acompañe, que tu luz guía sea fuerte** **»**

— Entonces me puliré en el desayuno, tenemos visitas. Haciendo un guiño se dirigió a la cocina escuchaba las carcajadas de su hijo, disfrutaba salir a pasear con él pero hoy era un día especial.

Hace cinco años su esposa le daba la gran noticia que estaba embarazada, después de pasar por un calvario de hospitales y doctores, eran bendecidos con un hermoso niño y con otra bendición en camino. Rogaba para que todo saliera bien, había prometido que con dos hijos era suficiente… el rostro de su esposa cuando el resultado salía negativo, no deseaba ver tristeza en esas esmeraldas por una tercera vez.

 **«** **Construye una escalera al paraíso, con un príncipe o un vagabundo** **»**

— Listo William, aquí están las croquetas de Viento — Viento ven, se podrá sentar en la mesa papá

— Sí, indícale con la mano el asiento — Viento, aquí eso es buen chico, los frutos secos para Poupe 2 y Pinky, ahora si a desayunar.

— Mmm que rico papi, cuando me vas a enseñar a cocinar la otra vez hice un pastel con mami y tía Paty, papi te puedo hacer una pregunta — las que quieras hijo — cuando tendré un primito o primita, los niños de mi salón siempre hablan de sus primos.

— Hijo eso lo deciden tío Archie y tía Paty, hace un año que se casaron decidieron esperar un tiempo, pero estoy seguro que pronto nos darán la noticia, — bueno esperare, vamos a ir a caminar

— Un rato para bajar el desayuno y meternos a nadar, llevaremos agua, unos dulces — papá no olvides un cuchillo para defendernos, — ¿¡cómo!? — Eso lo vi en una película, salió un leopardo y el niño se defendió con una lanza que parecía cuchillo.

— Bueno si eso te deja tranquilo lo llevaremos, acuérdate que están cerca los guardabosques vigilando.

 **«** **Y que nunca ames en vano. Y en mi corazón permanecerás** **»**

— Papi en mi mochila llevare los dulces, croquetas y unos pocos frutos secos, — de acuerdo yo llevare el agua y el cuchillo. Primero vamos a ponernos ropa y zapatos cómodos, repelente para los mosquitos, las botas te lastimaran si caminamos mucho.

— Andando, -mira papá esos pajaritos azules en la rama, le puedo dejar comida — no hijo, si hay un animal cerca puede seguirnos. Ellos consiguen sus propios alimentos.

— Que gracioso papá mira atrás de ti, la fila de animalitos que siguen a Viento — eso merece una foto

 **«** **Por siempre joven. (Por siempre joven). Por siempre joven. (Por siempre joven)** **»**

— Que hermoso sonido hacen las aves, con los sonidos que hay en el bosque podemos formar una canción. — Así es, creo que Poupe 2 llegó a su casa — podemos subir, quiero dejarle la comida.

— Muy bien, pero con cuidado — mi mami me ha enseñado cuando vamos al hogar de Pony, tía Paty siempre se sorprende ja ja ja. Aquí está la pareja de Poupe. Albert sonríe con la expresión de su hijo. Quiero una foto aquí.

-Ja ja ja con esas muecas — si son graciosas. — En eso te pareces a tu madre.

 **«** **Y cuando por fin vueles lejos. Estaré deseando haberte servido bien** **»**

— Llegamos al rosedal que mami y tu cuidan mucho, hay muchas mariposas y libélulas, aquí hay una Catarina. William tomo la Catarina y la puso en la palma de su mano. Viento saltaba pareciera que jugaba con las mariposas. Papi mira esta flor pequeña acaba de nacer — ja ja ja si eso parece, — llevaremos unas para mamá y tía Paty — Le diré a John que las corte si las llevamos ahora no están frescas.

 **«** **Porque toda la sabiduría de una vida entera. Nadie la podría contar jamás** **»**

— Quiero agua, — vayamos a la sombra del árbol ahí descasaremos, estás cansado — no pero el descanso me caerá bien — ja ja ja pondré la manta si quieres dormir un rato yo velare tu sueño.

La caminata canso a William, su padre le acariciaba el cabello rubio, escuchaba su respiración. A su corta edad era un niño maduro, pero él se encargaría que disfrutara su niñez, no quería que fuera como la suya con un peso en los hombros, para eso estaba trabajando arduamente. Asegurarle su futuro y el de su hija esa era su prioridad, lo demás de incrementarla o disminuirla sería asunto de ellos.

 **«** **Pero cualquier camino que elijas. Estoy justo detrás de ti, ganes o pierdas** **»**

—¡Papi! «Bostezo» — Aquí estoy hijo, descansaste — sí, podemos ir al río — iremos en bicicleta, las ha traído John y cortara las rosas. William se levantó rápido. — John, John espera te ayudare.

— Niño William no he cortado ninguna esperaba que despertara, observaba cuales son las mejores.

— Esta no la cortes es una bebe y esta con su mamá. John sonrió ante el comentario sincero del niño.

Después de cortar las rosas John las puso con mucho cuidado en una caja y se fue rumbo a la mansión. Para guardarlas como le indico William.

 **«** **Por siempre joven. (Por siempre joven). Por siempre joven. (Por siempre joven)** **»**

— Ahora si papi al río, y a pescar, crees que mami ya esté en la casa, — no, eso dijo John, la extrañas — un poquito —querías ir con ella de compras me hubieras dicho hijo.

— No, no nooo, ir de compras con mujeres es de locura — ja ja ja — las próximas vacaciones me quedare en el hotel — no puedes quedarte en el hotel — bueno tú te quedaras conmigo y que tío Archie las acompañe, el parece disfrutar las compras — ja ja ja.

 **«** **Por siempre joven. (Por siempre joven). Por siempre joven. (Por siempre joven)** **»**

 **FIN**

 **Canción**

 **Rod Stewart "Forever young"**


End file.
